<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Night by powblam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540356">Silent Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam'>powblam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Hinata, Freeform, M/M, Police Officer Kageyama, Slightly Out Of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata decides to drive out of town to watch a full moon. A car parked in the middle of nowhere looks suspicious though, so Officer Kageyama stops by to see what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a full moon tonight and I literally thought about driving out of my town to see it (so the town lights wouldn't interfere so much). But I thought 'With my luck, an officer would come by and be like "what are you doing?"'. Then that led me to write this small drabble with Hinata and Kageyama. </p>
<p>Ah, it's also been so long since I completed a story! I have 2 other stories started with this pairing so be on the lookout for those in the future! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sighed with content as he stared up at the night sky, relishing in the glow from the full moon, so bright it dimmed out the usual vast number of stars that littered the expanse. While he didn’t know much about astronomy Hinata still loved to observe the beauty that was space - with all of it’s unknowns. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The orange haired man had heard about the full moon sometime last week while scrolling through Facebook (and definitely not procrastinating on his college assignments - multiple tabs open on his laptop in front of him). The moon was supposedly going to be a little bit closer to the earth during this next phase, which is why there was so much hype going around on social media. Fast forward to today, after a difficult day packed with exams and research papers due (he wondered how each of his professors managed to schedule all of these on the same day - the professors were all part of the same faculty!) Hinata decided he needed a little break, some time away from his dorm, roommate, and campus. With the full moon on display, Hinata got in his car and drove out some ways away from the campus town. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata was seated on the front hood of his car, as that gave him space to lie back and fully view the near black sky. He lost track of time while watching the night display, letting his thoughts wander and surrendering himself to the quiet peace that settled around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was, until lights from his left blurred his vision, and the sound of another vehicle rang in his ears. Shielding his eyes with one of his arms, Hinata sat up and grumbled to himself (<em>of course I couldn’t be left alone, in peace. Who the hell would come out here anyway?</em>). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the vehicle stopped and the lights dimmed, letting Hinata take a look at who was there with him. His brows crinkled in confusion as he was now able to see that the vehicle was actually a cop car. And now there was an officer getting out of said vehicle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening,” The officer greeted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello officer,” Hinata greeted back, taking in the features of the officer. From where Hinata was sitting, he could see that the officer had some height to him. Dark black hair draped over the man’s forehead, barely hanging over his eyes - which were (also) dark, but blue, resembling the current shade of the night sky around them. Hinata could also see the officer was toned, judging by the way his uniform hugged his torso (in all the right ways) and his arms bulged slightly when the officer put one hand on his hip, the other finding his flashlight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Damn, he’s pretty good looking</em>’ Hinata thought to himself while the officer slowly approached him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask you why you are out here?” Came the blunt question from the officer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Straight to the point</em>’ - “I’m watching the moon,” Hinata answered with a cheerful tone, pointing up to the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired man squinted at him, “Watching the moon? Is that all you’re out here for?” He shined his flashlight quickly at Hinata, who squawked and covered his eyes, “You’re not out here to meet anyone?” The man approached the car, gliding the light around to peak inside the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meet anyone?” Realization hit Hinata, “Oh, I see what you mean. Out here alone, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. Looks fishy.” Hinata pulled one knee up to his chest, hugging it, “But no, I’m not doing anything illegal. I’m honestly just looking at the moon and stars. I had a rough day at college so I thought this would be a good stress reliever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer walked to the front of the car, standing near Hinata, “Do you have an ID I can see? Just to run it through the system.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just gonna grab it from my back pocket” Hinata warned, earning a nod from the officer before reaching to grab his wallet (‘<em>glad I didn’t forget it this time</em>’) pulling out his license and handing it over to the officer, “Guess you gotta check if I’m some sort of criminal, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, cause you look like a menacing criminal,” The officer replied, earning a laugh from Hinata. Turning away, the officer called into his walkie talkie, listing off Hinata’s name and a series of numbers. Soon, an all clear call was heard over the walkie talkie, prompting the tall man to turn back to Hinata, returning his license, “What year are you in college?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata raised his eyebrow slightly, expecting that the officer would leave him now that he was clear, “Senior, majoring in biology and sports medicine”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An affirmative grunt came from the officer, “What do you plan to do with those majors?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resting one arm on his knee, Hinata leaned back on the other arm, looking at the moon, “Continue onto graduate school to be a physical therapist. I’ve played volleyball since I was in middle school and had to see a physical therapist a lot over the years because of various injuries. It sort of sparked a fascination in the career for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you play volleyball here at the college?” The officer asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Hinata answered with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What position?” Came another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Middle blocker”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer gave a small smile, “I played on the volleyball team here also, then I had to stop to focus on my studies. I was a setter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata glanced over at the officer, ‘<em>He does look young… I wonder..</em>?’ he thought to himself, thinking back to his freshmen year when there was talk of a sophomore, a setter, who could no longer play on the team. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But” The officer interrupted Hinata’s thoughts, “Nothing came back from the check, so you are good to go. Although you should clean your car a bit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata startled at the comment, “My car’s not bad! I just have a few stray wrappers lying around…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired man looked through the windshield, then back at Hinata, giving him a bored expression, “That opened bag of chips in your passenger seat looks awfully suspicious.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes, you have caught me, officer,” Hinata said with a sarcastic tone, “I was dealing a half eaten bag of chips. Give me a dollar and the bag is yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bored expression stayed locked on Hinata, “One dollar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata rubbed his chin with the hand that was previously resting on his knee, “You’re right. Times are tough as a broke college student. Two dollars.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The policeman rolled his eyes at Hinata, earning a laugh from the college student, “I’ll let you keep the bag. Sounds like you might need it more than I do.” The officer began turning away from Hinata, “You have a good night now.” He started walking back to his vehicle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, officer!” Hinata called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..Kageyama.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Hinata sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to face Hinata, he continued, “My name. You can call me Kageyama.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hinata replied, then, giving off a grin and a wave, “I’m Hinata! Even though you already know that since you checked my license.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama gave a nod, but before he could leave Hinata stopped him with another question, “Do you regularly patrol around here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Came the quick response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s grin grew wide, “I’ll be sure to cause a lot of mayhem around here so that I can see you again!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama smirked, “I look forward to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the parting, Kageyama returned to his vehicle and soon pulled away, leaving Hinata alone with the illuminating moon, and thoughts of a tall, dark haired cop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm over on tumblr blogging about the dorks: <a href="https://kittensocute.tumblr.com/">kittensocute</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>